


Halloween Bash

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: Chuck and Herc get invited to a Halloween Party, and there's drinks and dancing and both of them do things they probably shouldn't. There's costumes involved.





	Halloween Bash

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while since I posted anything, and I have literally no excuse for it except that I've been a lazy fuck. So, here you go. I thought why not do some Hansencest shenanigans for Halloween. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!!

They were invited – no scratch that – they were all but forced to attend a Halloween bash at some high name club at some high-end part of the city. It was Raleigh’s idea and Mako thought it was fantastic, and much to Chuck’s disagreement he was inevitably dragged along.

He swore Mako only agreed upon the idea because she had a massive crush on the idiot seppo with the big blue eyes and stupid smug that always made Chuck want to give him one good knocking right on the jaw.

He rather not spend his Halloween night anywhere near that bastard, but he was outnumbered. Even dad thought it might be some fun, so here they were pulling up to the club in their Halloween costume and paying their fee to get inside this bustling, expensive-looking club.

Dad had gone with one of those cheap, cheesy Spartan outfits he found at the Halloween store. The one with a giant red cape that had no fucking chest covering of sorts, so he was left bare chested and those skirt things the Spartans wore, scandals too and whatnot. It was the whole shebang.

He looked fucking ridiculous and Chuck made a point to tease him about him whenever he could, though he didn’t mind being able to stare at his dad’s bare chest whenever he wanted to.

Chuck, on the other hand, had gone with a superhero costume. He went with Tony Stark, the genius behind the suit and not Iron Man himself. He had built himself his own Arc Reactor, glowing and everything and had it tucked behind the under-armor shirt he was wearing. Jeans and dress shoes as well, along with the suit’s mechanic arm on his left arm.

He built that himself as well ages ago.

Of course, he was missing the classic goatee Tony always sported, but Chuck refused to wear some cheap five dollars stick-on from the store. He’d go with goatee-less Tony if he had to.

The club was loud and rather darkly lit for a party that Chuck could hardly make out Mako until she approached in all her glory. Hell, he had no idea it was Mako until she removed her mask and smiled up at them.

She was dressed like a kitsune and it all looked authentic and impressive. Chuck had to give her credit for that.

“Nice costume. Made that yourself?” Mako asked him with a small smirk, carefully poking at his Arc Reactor, almost studying how well it was made.

“That, and the arm,” Chuck beamed proudly, extending his arm out for her to see. She glanced it over and nodded with approval. “Yours’?”

“Got it all from Japan,” she answered, raising her arms for Chuck to study it. It looked good. It was definitely one of the better costumes here. Lowering her arms a moment later, she glanced over to Herc, dragging her eyes down to his chest, and Chuck saw a little flush deepen in her cheeks. “That’s a… nice costume, Mr. Hansen.”

Chuck let out a small giggle as dad smiled down at her and crossed his arms across his chest. “Thank you, Ms. Mori. I didn’t have the patience to build my own, unlike my son here,” he replied to her.

Chuck could have laughed at that, it was _that_ amusing. “Talent, you mean, old man.”

Dad ignored him. “Anyways, that’s a great costume you have there. I love it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hansen.”

Just then someone called out for Mako and she quickly whipped around, shouting something back before excusing herself and disappearing a moment later. They were left alone once again.

“I could use a drink,” dad announced and Chuck couldn’t agree more. They made their way to the bar and it took them several moments of waiting before they could order themselves each a drink. Scotch, simple and neat.

There was a lot more people in the club than Chuck had anticipated and he knew less than most of them. Either Mako and Raleigh had invited all those friends he didn’t know or care about, or this was just one of those club that was opened to everyone.

Probably the latter.

He saw a myriad of costumes. Most were poorly made or bought directly from the store, and he didn’t see a single one that was remotely scary. That wasn’t surprising.

The tradition had changed since he was young.

Chuck hadn’t really cared for Halloween since he was a kid. His last real Halloween memory was when mom was still alive and she had taken him and Max out for trick-or-treating. He was a firefighter and Max was a fire hydrant.

Max hated the damn outfit, but damn if he wasn’t the cutest ball of wrinkles. And they scored a bag full of unhealthy candy and sweets that mom had to ration out to him, or else Chuck would have overdosed on sugar and wouldn’t have been able to sleep for the next few weeks.

He hadn’t really celebrated Halloween much after that. Dad was always busy, and Chuck had stopped caring so the tradition just died out.

Shame Max wasn’t here now, but Chuck knew the big guy would have hated being here, and it wasn’t like he could watch Max all night.

Someone approached them and stirred him out from his reminiscing some moments later. It wasn’t until Chuck could see his face did he recognize it was Stacker. He was dressed as a pirate, hook claw, eye patch and everything.

Dad and Stacker exchanged handshakes and complimented each other on their costumes, and Chuck snickered when Stacker, too, teased dad about his open chest outfit.

They chatted and caught up on each other lives and drank another glass or two, joking about how they were both too old for these sort of events. Chuck agreed with that, and he was half their age.

Mako came sometime after that and dragged him onto the dance floor. He never considered himself much of a dancer, but she was having none of it, guiding him and planting her fingers on his hips and swaying them for him.

Chuck shook his head but reluctantly accepted his fate, letting his body flow with the rhythm of the music. He danced and swayed as the music grew in volume and the lights began to dim even further. Purple and blue lights circled the dance floor, and he laughed with Mako as they danced around each other for what felt like forever.

Eventually, as the music changed, more people gathered around them and Chuck saw Raleigh steal Mako away as they danced in their own corner. Chuck had no idea what he came as and he frankly didn’t care.

What he did care about was that he was alone now and he didn’t much feel like dancing alone, like some idiot. So, he took pause and wiped the sweat that had been building up on his forehead. It wasn’t eloquent or comfortable, the way he danced with that mechanic arm, and he did hit a couple of people a few times.

It was damn tiring, and Chuck meant to retire back to the bar for a moment to catch his breath and have another drink when suddenly, large, strong fingers gripped the back of his hips and a deep, gruff, smoky voice spoke into his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

“Mm, stopping already? I was just starting to enjoy the show…” dad spoke huskily into his ear, causing his heart to skip a beat.

Chuck laughed and turned around to see his dad there, smirking back at him. He couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the man’s large chest, the soft curls of light ginger hair that covered his pecs and led down to his crotch.

He traced a finger along the trail. “You look a fucking idiot in that outfit.”

Herc blew out a breath and shook his head. “Try saying that again when you aren’t practically drooling, boy.”

“That’s sweat, you old fart. Don’t flatter yourself,” Chuck responded, rolling his eyes as the music blared around them. He could feel the floor shake and people cheering around them.

It was Herc’s turn to roll his eyes. “Shut up and dance,” he said boldly, reaching around to pull Chuck closer by the bottom of his arse.

Chuck blinked in surprise. “Aren’t afraid someone will catch us?”

Dad shrugged, glancing around. “I don’t know most of these people, and the people we do know… they look a little occupied,” he said, nodding to Chuck, signaling him to look at what he was seeing.

Chuck twisted his head around and saw Mako and Raleigh dancing on their each other, oblivious to the rest of the world. Stacker was nowhere to be seen either.

“Besides, not every day I get to see my handsome boy move like that…” dad added a moment later, licking his lips and grinding his hips forward so that their crotches were mashing together.

Chuck shuddered and let himself be eased into the music, guided by his dad’s touches. They remained close, swaying back and forth and enjoying the other’s body and warmth. Dad’s fingers never left his arse, and Chuck rested his hands on Herc’s broad shoulders.

They danced and rocked and whirled when the music permitted, eyes locked onto one another, grinding and mashing their bodies together. The rest of the world disappeared around them, and Chuck had forgotten where they were for long moments.

He wasn’t aware that they were attracting any attention until their lips met, and Chuck groaned into the kiss, eyes drifting shut as he enjoyed his dad’s larger body enveloping him. It wasn’t until they pulled apart did he notice the eyes spying on them.

Many were the women attending the club, dressed in “sexy” nurses and nuns and cats and various Disney princesses. He could tell they were admiring them, their eyes glancing back and forth between him and Herc.

He saw a few of them checking out his dad, whispering amongst themselves about what Chuck could only guess was how nice his open chest was and how hot his dad was.

Chuck couldn’t agree more with them, but unlike them, Herc was his and his only. And he made it known by pushing his tongue into his dad’s mouth, pulling the man closer and giving the onlookers no mistake that Herc was taken.

It was Chuck’s possessive and claiming actions that led them to one of the stalls inside the men’s room several minutes later.

Fingers frantically shot around in every direction, pushing Chuck’s jeans down to his ankles and pinning him against one of the stall walls as he tried hard to muffle his panting moans as Herc fidgeted with his costume behind him.

A moment later, dad had breached him, pushing his already harden cock deep into Chuck’s ass and thrusting his hips back and forth as he grabbed Chuck’s arms and pinned them above his head.

“Careful!” Chuck hissed out quietly, his legs trembling as dad fucked into him desperately. “That arm took me two weeks to make!”

“You can make another,” Herc replied, his voice low and husky, riddled with want and sex. He removed the hand he was using to pin Chuck’s mechanic arm, reaching around instead to grab his boy’s hips and pull him back as he slammed into him.

Chuck stifled back a whimper as he weakly clawed at the stall around him. It was an awkward and difficult position, and the stall provided little room to maneuver, but god if he wasn’t enjoying every second of this.

“Daddy!” he moaned out when Herc fucked into his prostate, dragging his cock past it and making Chuck’s nerves tingle.

“Shh, be quiet, boy or you’ll get us caught!” Herc hissed into his ears as he began to pick up his pace, fucking into his boy harder and faster. He wrapped his large, rough fingers around Chuck’s cock and stroked, giving him the pleasure he needed.

Chuck whimpered, unable to contain himself. “Fuck… Daddy… Please…” he begged and moaned and pushed back into those thrusts. Around them he could hear the music vibrate into the washroom, reminding him just where they were.

Fuck, that was hot.

They were fucking in a club, with who knows how many people just outside dancing and drinking, and the chances of getting caught was high, but somehow that did it even better. It made the fuck that much hotter.

As if on cue, someone stepped into the washroom with them and Chuck heard them walk up to one of the urinals and start doing their business, unaware of what he and his dad were doing.

Herc had covered Chuck’s mouth then, keeping his hips still until they heard the dude leave the washroom and they were left alone once again.

“Sorry, gotta make his quick, baby boy,” Herc murmured into his ear and really started to fuck him now. He piledrove into Chuck’s ass relentlessly, making the stall shake and shudder around them that Chuck was afraid it might come off its hinges.

Chuck didn’t mind that at all. He liked how rough and strong his dad was. He loved when Herc showed him how much raw strength he had and this was no exception. Dad was fucking him like he was trying to prove a point, staking his claim or something.

His rough fingers continued to drag along Chuck’s cock, making him tremble and cry out so perfectly and so loudly. Dad stroked him to orgasm, whispering dirty nothings into his ears as Chuck’s hips spasm and he came with a shuddering whimper.

He coated dad’s fingers and the stall walls before him, leaving an unpleasant surprise to whoever came in after them.

Dad brought his fingers up a moment later, offering them up to Chuck’s lips and he, without thought, closed his lips around his dad’s fingers, sucking them clean.

“Good boy,” Herc praised him, slamming his cock into Chuck’s flexing hole a few more times before Chuck heard him moan loudly, burying his cock deep into his hole.

Someone else came into the washroom then, but neither of them particularly cared as Chuck finished cleaning Herc’s fingers and twisted his head back to give his dad deep, loving kisses. Dad rolled his hips back and forth a few times, burying his load deeper and keeping his cock there until it was soft and spent.

They left the washroom together and made their way back to the bar, ordering themselves a few more drinks as Stacker joined them momentarily, wondering where they had gone off to. They made up some excuse about getting lost on the dance floor, and that was that.

Chuck had to decline Mako’s insistent plea for him to join her for one last dance. He didn’t think he had the strength to keep his legs moving like he had earlier that night after what they had done.

She called him a party pooper and commented how his zipper was undone, and Chuck flushed hotly as he quickly reached down to readjust and make himself presentable.


End file.
